Soramin
Soramin (そらみん) is a YouTube singer. She has a clear, soft and soothing voice, often described as loli. She is able to sing high, usually pitching her instrumentals up to suit her tone, like in her cover of Ikanaide. She mostly sings in Japanese, although she is also able to sing in English, Chinese and Korean. She is well-known for singing songs, usually covering them within a few days of release. Ai no Scenario is her most popular cover, currently with 300k+ views. Soramin is also fluent in Japanese and often romanizes and translates lyrics in her spare time. On December 24, Soramin moved to a new channel due to problems with copyright with her previous channel. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # miyuna with Anna # Member of νiérα with Anna and iLK (mixer) (participant in Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) # Member of Aèdes d’Aesop with Hanami, JSAKA, karo, Abbey and 247th (participant in Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle 2014) # Member of мιитεα* (in Teacup Trio Battle 2015) List of Covered Songs (2014.10.29) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.11.14) # "Ai Kotoba" -Acoustic ver.- (Love Words) feat. Soramin and あんな☆きゃり (2014.11.18) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling in Love) (2014.11.27) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2014.12.07) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. あんな☆きゃり and Soramin (2014.12.19) # "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" (Fairy Tail OP2) feat. *Amurin, あんな☆きゃり, ATEL, beck, Kyaro, doehaed, Hanami, Hotaru, iLK, nike -now daia-, Ryoko, Saku, Soramin, Vivii and Warsfeil (2014.12.20) # "Egomama" (Egoselfish) (2014.12.24) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." -triangle story- (2014.12.30) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Icchan, あんな☆きゃり, Soramin, Cordelia and Reirei (2015.01.01) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night) feat. Soramin, あんな☆きゃり and K*chan (2015.01.17) # "Tokyo Station" feat. Chesu and Soramin (2015.01.17) # "Attakain Dakara~♪" (Because It's Warm) (2015.01.19) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.01.27) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" (First Love Academy・School of True Love) feat. Awaka, Soramin and Tuna (2015.02.03) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Soramin and nansu (2015.02.13) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (End of Summer, Beginning of Love) feat. M-i-a-H, Yuze, DragonReisen, Mari, literia, karo, Hanami, Emi, Vicho, Soramin, BloodyMarie, EruPan, ICE, kuma☆ and Chenny (2015.02.13) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) feat. あんな☆きゃり and Soramin (2015.02.14) # "Flame Heart" -Short ver.- feat. Soramin and Yacchi (2015.02.17) # "Goodnight Tonight" (2015.02.28) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.03.01) # "Amaoto Noise" (The Noise of Rain) (2015.03.01) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. Soramin and Xayr (2015.03.22) # "Juuzoku Furittaa" (Dependent Fritters) (2015.03.29) # "Towa no Kizuna" (Everlasting Bond) feat. あんな☆きゃり, Soramin, and Serraphi (2015.04.20) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.25) # "Isshinfuran" (Wholeheartedly) (2015.05.11) # "Girls Talk" feat. Murasagi (2015.05.13) # "Ton Ton Mae!" (Tap, Tap, Forward!) feat. Soramin and Nansu (2015.05.16) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise Without Words) (2015.05.22) # "Akatsuki Zukiyo" (2015.06.08) # "Burenai ai de" feat. Hua, Maru, Kaze, Awasu, Miseru, Lizzzy, and Soramin (2015.06.13) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) (2015.06.18) # "Stella" feat. мιитεα* (2015.06.18) # "Tell Your World" feat. ATEL, Mira, Soramin, miseru, Maru-chan, Sigre, Hanami, Hua, Lizzzy, and Senna (2015.06.30) # "Rabbit" (2015.07.02) # "Mama" (2015.07.10) # "UFO" (2015.07.11) # "Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.14) # "Tanataro" (2015.07.17) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. Soramin and Aruru (2015.07.27) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Tsuitachi" feat. мιитεα* (2015.07.30) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.02) # "News 39" feat. Sojiro and Soramin (2015.08.08) # "Rockbell" feat. ATEL, roo, Rurumi, Saku, Soramin and Vivii (2015.08.19) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (Weight of the Heart) feat. Soramin and Sojiro (2015.08.31) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. мιитεα* (2015.09.11) # "Mata Futari Koi wo Suru" (Again We Fall in Love) (2015.09.16) # "rain stops, goodbye" feat. icchan, Lizzzy, miseru, Nengo, rini, Karorin, Saku, Soramin, and Lurumi (2015.09.27) # "Spice" (Shokugeki no Souma ED) (2015.10.07) # "Koi no Koudo" (Love's Chord) (2015.10.11) # "Cendrillon" feat. Len and Soramin (2015.10.20) # "Rokutousei no Yoru" (No.6 ED) (2015.10.23) # "Holy Flag" (2015.11.05) # "11 Gatsu no Ame" (November Rain) (2015.11.09) # "Heart no Shuchou" (Assertion of the Heart) (2015.11.16) # "Music Round" feat. Cia, Mong, Renna, Soramin, and Coda (2015.12.03) # "Aijou Carnation" (Affection Carnation) feat. .exe, Anna Cairistiona, Saku, Soramin, Mochi, Lurumi, Dari, roo, Tsubame, and Vulkain (2016.01.12) }} Discography Gallery |Soramin cherry.png|Soramin as seen in her cover of "CHE.R.RY" Illust. by Maru (まる。) |Soramin ryoko youkaitaisoudaiichi.png|Soramin (left) and Ryoko (right) as seen in "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" and Ryoko |Laugh away miyuna duet by cairistionya-d7xsw5y.png|あんな☆きゃり (left) and Soramin (right) as seen in their duet cover of "laugh away" Illust. by あんな☆きゃり |Sample by atsukie ringfird-d84plht.png|Aèdes d’Aesop as seen in "Shikabane no Odori" Illust. by Atsukie (熱きエ) |Anna-soramin aikotoba.png|あんな☆きゃり (left) and Soramin (right) as seen in "Ai Kotoba" Illust. by Maru (まる。) |Viera mmdg r1 by cairistionya-d89jp5u.png|From left: Soramin, iLK and あんな☆きゃり as seen in "Souzou Forest" Illust. by あんな☆きゃり |15 people chorus sense of wonder by cairistionya-d7u3rro.png|Soramin as seen in the collab cover of "S.O.W. Sense of Wonder" Illust. by あんな☆きゃり |Viera mmdg r2 by cairistionya-d8ec01g.png|From left: K*chan, iLK, あんな☆きゃり and Soramin as seen in "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" Illust. by あんな☆きゃり |Doppelganger by yennineii-d8i449a.png|Miku and Soramin as seen in her cover of "Sayonara Shigatsu no Doppel-san" Illust. by yenko }} Trivia External Links * Twitter (English) * Twitter (Japanese) * Tmbox * SoundCloud * ASK * Weibo (Chinese)